Mekkaismash
Mekkaismash is a mech fighting game developed by Dreams Inc. and released in 2018 for the Wii U, XBox One and PS4. Story In the future where people fight on mechs called "Mekkais" as a sport in Earth, strange giant pods start falling on Earth and open up, revealing giant aliens dubbed "Red Sirens" by the government, after a series of extreme attacks by the giant aliens, all of Earth's authorities decide to make a team of the best mech fighters in order to deal with the aliens, but in order to find who's worthy of fighting the alien threat they host a tournament with the promise of a giant sum of money. Gameplay The game plays like a 2D fighter similar to Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat but with many new mechanics of its own. Similar to those games, the player controls a mech and can fight using light and heavy attacks, but the game delves more into this feature by having two Light Meelee attacks, two Heavy Meelee attacks and then one Light Projectile and Heavy Projectile attack. *Meelee attacks work similar to normal fighting games, light attacks are good for chains while heavy attacks are better for finishers, each character is also equipped with a "Shove" that doesn't deal much damage but is good for pushing the enemy away if you're in a bad spot. *Projectile attacks vary depending on the mech but, like the name implies, they work for ranged combat and while light attacks can be used in chains, heavy projectiles are more powerful. Interactable Structures Throughout a match the players can spot buildings or other structures, these can be used to the players' advantage, such as using communication towers to impale the opposing mech, throwing buildings at opponents, and more. Fuel System A unique twist on the Super Gauge system present in many fighting games, instead of one bar that you must fill up by performing combos, you start out with a level 1-10 gauge in the middle (Level 5), and it depletes itself more and more as you use Specials, different Specials waste up more fuel, fuel can only be regenerated by picking it up in item form or by using your "Fuel Drain" attack, which every mech has and consists of a button combination used to drain a certain amount of fuel from the enemy. The player can also sacrifice health for fuel in the form of their "Energy Sacrifice" command, which works by holding a button down to slowly deplete health while refilling fuel. If the player has sucesfully brought their fuel up to Level 10 they can waste it all into an "Overdrive Burst", in which they consume all of the fuel for an attack or boost of incredible power. Battle Lanes In a match, the players can duke it out in 3 lanes, players can simply travel from lane to lane by pressing Up in the D-Pad to travel into the background lanes or Down to travel into the foreground lanes, all mechs are also equipped with "Multilane Attacks", which are attacks that travel through lanes, for example using melee attacks from Lane 2 to a mech in Lane 1, or using Heavy Projectiles from Lane 3 to a mech in Lane 1, the catch is that Multilane Attacks are restricted to very simple combos and projectiles can only be Heavy Projectiles. Pick-Ups Throughout the match, many items will spawn on the Battle Lanes, these items are "Pick-Ups" and can vary, they can temporarily lessen damage taken from opponents, refill fuel, temporarily cause damage to opponents when they use meelee attacks, and more. Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2018